My best friend turned lover?
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: TWO-SHOT.Troy and Gabriella has been best friends since they were little kids. Troy loved her since they turned 11 and now their both 16... Will Troy finally admit it? Will they be the couple they always wanted? TxG TROYELLA all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So to make up for not being able to update I made this TWO-SHOT story where I put a lot of my effort. So I hope you like it! **

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends ever since. Troy has been in love with her for so long too… And she finally finds out and realizes something… Will they stay friends, lose their relationship or be the couple Troy always wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey guys."Troy said as he walked to his basketball buddies with a ball tucked under his arm."Troy! My man! You actually made it!"Chad said. Troy laughed. "I told you I'd come didn't I?"Troy said. "Well, We weren't sure anymore… I mean we thought you might be at the mall since Gabs had a fashion emergency or the worse…A broken nail!"Chad said in false fear then started laughing along with everyone else except Troy. Troy rolled his eyes and threw the ball into the net. "Oh haha. Very funny, Chad."Troy said sarcastically.

"What? It's true, dude. You'll do anything for her."His friend, Zeke said. "Yeah, dude! Remember the time when Gabriella had 'no clothes' to wear so she made Troy take her to the mall and when she went to try some clothes so she made him hold her purse so the girls at the mall thought he was gay."Jason said as he started laughing. Chad shook his head trying to stop his laughter. "Classic."He mumbled.

"And then the time when we were 14 and Gabriella went to the doctor for an injection and Troy had to hold her hand then she accidentally kicked him where 'the sun don't shine'."Chad was practically rolling on the floor laughing, clutching his stomach in too much laughter. "Oh and the time—"Zeke tried to say but, was cut of by Troy who was blushing in embarrassment. "Okay I get it, guys."Troy said. "Dude, what we're just saying is that you're losing your masculinity for Gabs."Chad said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "And your ability to procreate."Jason said then him, Zeke and Chad started to laugh again.

Troy glared at Jason. "Have you even told Gabs you're in love with her?"Chad said. Troy shook his head. "Not yet. No wait scratch that! Not ever."Troy said. Yup, You heard right! Troy has been in love with his best friend, Gabriella ever since! "How long has it been like 4 years?"Zeke said. "5 and a half…"Troy mumbled. "Just tell her already, Bolton!"Jason said. "I can't. She's my best friend… She only looks at me like that and I don't want to wreck whatever we have now… I'd rather not have her know for the rest of my life than not have her at all. I need her like a heartbeat."Troy said with a sigh. "But Troy you two make the perfect couple! You're East High's 'golden boy' and she's 'golden girl'." Chad said. Everyone nods in agreement more serious now.

"So you're never telling her?"Zeke asked. "Never telling what to whom?"Gabriella said as walked to them. "Brie! How long have you been there?"Troy said as he panicked. "A few seconds… Don't worry. I didn't hear any of your 'boy talks' just to the 'you're never telling her?'"Gabriella said. Troy sighed in relief. "Are you hiding something, Bolton?"Gabriella joked. "What?...No."Troy said nervously. "Suuuure."Gabriella said with a giggle. Chad sensed Troy's discomfort and decided to help him out."So… What are you doing here, Gabs?"Chad said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I'm not allowed here?"Gabriella said. "What? No. That's not what I meant I mean—"Chad said starting to panic but, was interrupted when Gabriella started laughing at his rambling then put an arm on his shoulder. "I'm kidding, Chad and don't worry guys I'm not here to stay and ruin your 'boy bonding time' or whatever you call it. I just wanted to tell Troy that I'm heading over to the mall."Gabriella said. "Alone?"Troy asked. "Yes."Gabriella answered. "I'll come with you."Troy said. "No. I'll be fine. I don't want to ruin your bonding time."Gabriella said. "I want to come with. Just give me a sec to change."Troy said as he grabbed his stuff. "Are you sure, Troy?"Gabriella said. "Yeah. Come on. See you around, guys."Troy said over his shoulder as he grabbed Gabriella's arm and started dragging her to his house.

"Wait, Troy! I'm wearing heels you know!"Gabriella said. Troy slowed his pace. "Why are you in a hurry anyways?"She asked. He shrugged. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Is Chad embarrassing you again?"Gabriella asked. Troy's cheeks flushed. How did he know her so well? Gabriella giggled. "I knew it."Gabriella said with a grin as they walked into Troy's house and up to his room. "How'd you know that?"Troy admitted. Well, There's really no chance in hiding it anyway. "By the way you look or how you act."Gabriella explained. Troy was in his bathroom now and Gabriella sat on his bed. "Looks and acts?"Troy asked confused.

"Yeah. I know all your looks and acts. Well, At least most of them. I mean when you're embarrassed you're sweating and you're in a hurry to leave just like now. When your nervous you're fidgeting with your hands and your still sweaty, When you lie to me you stammer and you blink constantly and you avoid looking into my eyes plus you make dim-witted excuses to get away from me and when your mad your entire face is like bright red but, not like when your blushing and you clutch your fists then when you're sad you make fake smiles which is pretty obvious."Gabriella said simply.

Troy looked at her amazed. "How'd you know that stuff?"He asked. Gabriella fake scoffed and mocked arrogance then replied: "Why of course! You're best friends with the previous elementary valedictorian and currently East High's most intelligent student." Then started giggling. Troy smiled. _"You forgot prettiest."_Troy wanted to say but, decided to keep it to himself. "So are you ready now?"Gabriella asked. "Let's go. Do you want to walk or drive?"Troy said. "I want to walk. It's not too far anyway."Gabriella said. Troy nods.

Troy cleared his throat. "So how are you and Jacob?"He asked and looked away when he said 'Jacob' cause he didn't want Gabriella to see him cringe. Gabriella's smile faded then shrugged. "We're…fine."Gabriella said as she looked down. "What's wrong?"Troy asked. She shook her head, not wanting to bring her best friend down with her. "Come on, Brie. You can trust me."Troy encouraged her. Gabriella sighed and there was a moment of silence until…"I think he's cheating on me…"Gabriella whimpered, tears welled up in her eyes.

Troy looked at her… waiting for an explanation. She shrugged as if she didn't care. "I overheard some girls at school talking about some date with him at the mall… I just…I don't know. I want proof."Gabriella said. "Is that why we're going to the mall?"Troy asked. Gabriella nods.

They stopped walking. Troy had mixed emotions. He was mad that 'that Jacob guy' honestly had the nerve to cheat on Brie! Then felt sad that Brie was hurt then deep down inside he was happy that she could be single again but, more of sad that Brie was hurt and she was crying.

Gabriella looked up at him and bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold in her tears. Her eyes practically telling Troy 'I need a hug.' But, Troy didn't need a signal at all he knew what to do. He pulled her into a tight hug. She started to sob quietly. He kissed her hair and mumbled soothing words.

They just stood there for a few minutes not caring of the outside world. "I'm sorry, Troy."Gabriella said with a sniffle as she pulled away from the hug. "Why are you sorry?"Troy asked. "Because I do this a lot… and you never get sick of comforting me and being there for me. I didn't want to cry because I know it'll bring you down too but, it seems that I can't hide anything from you. You're the best Troy. I don't know what I'll ever do without you."She said with a small smile. When Gabriella said those words… Troy's sprits lifted. He really did love her. He smiled back at her and pulled her into another hug.

"Come on. Let's go home."Troy said as he turned to go back but, Gabriella grabbed his hand keeping him in the same place he was a minute ago. "No. I really want to see the truth."Gabriella said. Troy gave her the 'are you serious?' look. "Please. I want to know the truth."Gabriella begged. Troy sighed then put an arm around her shoulders then continued to walk to the mall.

At the mall

"Where are they?"Gabriella said as she lost her patience and stomped her foot like a little girl throwing a tantrum. Troy looked around again over the crowded mall then something caught his eye. "There!" Troy said. Gabriella looked to where he was pointing and saw one of the members of her cheering squad kissing it up with her boyfriend… Whoops! I mean ex-boyfriend.

"Stay there."Gabriella said before leaving Troy and walking towards the 'couple'. "Brie!"Troy said as he reached out but, could nothing but, the air. He tried to follow her but, got caught up with all the people in the mall.

Aimee and Jacob were sitting on the bench by the food court. Gabriella stood there in front of them, crossing her arms across her chest then she cleared her throat which caught the couples attention and made them pull back. Shock was written all over Jacob's face when he saw Gabriella. He immediately pulled away from Aimee who started whining after wards.

Jacob stood up and walked over to Gabriella. "Hey hunny" He said as if nothing happened. He tried to kiss her cheek but, she pushed him away. "How long has this been going?"Gabriella said in a slightly calm voice. "Hun, It's nothing."He lied. "Oh. Shut up."Gabriella practically growled. "Hun…"Jacob said with a sigh. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"Gabriella snapped. "You want an explanation?! Okay I'll give it to you! I cheat because you don't satisfy me! You don't give me anything! We can't even have 'a little fun' because all you think about is your precious purity!"He yelled. Everyone in the mall became silent.

Gabriella was hurt. So she did the first thing that came into mind… She slapped him. "How dare you! WE'RE OVER!"She yelled at his face before turning on her heel and almost walked away before he caught her hand. "No one breaks up with me!"He yelled back and was about to slap her back. Gabriella winced as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Get your hands off of her."Someone said from behind her. She looked back and was relieved to see her best friend… Troy.

Jacob released his grip on her and she went stumbling back then she went to Troy's side. "Well, isn't this great! Your 'best friend' is here! Are you sure? You're not the one cheating on me with him!?"He said. Blood rushed through Troy's veins faster. He clutched his fists getting ready to attack.

"What's going on here?"One of the mall security said. "He was hurting the girl!"One of the random shoppers said. Gabriella tucked herself in Troy's chest as he put an arm on her waist. "You okay?"He asked her. "Yes. Let's get out of here."Gabriella said and they did.

On their walk home

Troy looked at Gabriella as if waiting for something and Gabriella noticed this. "What?"She asked suddenly feeling insecure. "Sorry. It's just that… You don't look like you just broke up with your boyfriend… I mean don't get me wrong it's good that you're not crying but, why aren't you?"Troy said. Gabriella looked down then smiled then looked Troy in the eye. "Because… he's not worth it."Gabriella said. Troy grinned. "After all these years I've been trying to tell you that when you break up with your boyfriend and you only get the hang of it…_now_?"Troy joked. Gabriella giggled then nudged him in the chest. "Want to sleep over tonight and watch a movie?"Gabriella asked. "Yeah, okay."Troy said.

In Gabriella's room- 1:30 in the morning

After being half way through the movie. Troy looked over to Gabriella. "I'm bored."He complained. "Me too."She said. "Let's do something fun."Troy said excitedly. The look on his face was like an excited 8 year old boy who just got his first set of toy cars. "Like what?"Gabriella said. "Let's go to the park! We'll sneak out."Troy said. "My brothers will kill us…(Troy's face dropped)…But, sure! Sounds like fun."Gabriella said. Troy grinned and they both grabbed their jackets and went to Gabriella's balcony.

They've done this a trillion times so they were totally used to it. Troy climbed down first then Gabriella then they walked to their favorite park.

At the park

Troy and Gabriella sat on the swings. Just talking about random stuff… Until they spotted shooting stars.

"I love shooting stars. I love sneaking out with you and going to the park too."She said as she glanced at him then looked back at the sky. Troy who wasn't thinking clearly thought out loud. "And I love you."Troy said then immediately regretted it when he realized what he just said. "What?"Gabriella gasped.

"N-nothing."He shuddered he stood up and left the swings and sat under the tree. "Troy, What did you just say?"Gabriella said as she followed after him. "It's nothing important, Brie."He mumbled. "Just tell me what you said!"She said as she lost her patience. "I said I love you okay!?"He said.

Silence.

Gabriella was absolutely caught off guard sat next to him under the tree. "You can't love me…"She whispered. "Well, I have…For the past 5 and ½ years."He admitted. "Why?"She said. He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Have you looked in the mirror?"He practically joked. "Troy…"She said seriously although if they weren't in this awkward situation Gabriella would be giggling. "Your smart, You're talented, Your brave, Your gorgeous, You like me for who I really am and not because I'm 'Troy Bolton the golden boy' and you have every quality I'd ever like in a girl. You're more than I ever asked for."He said sheepishly. Gabriella was touched. His words lurked in her mind… She wasn't thinking right. She leaned into him and pressed doft kiss to his lips

"What the hell am I doing?"Gabriella mentally said. She immediately pulled back. "I'm-I'm sorry."She gasped. She stood up and started running.

**This is a two-shot and I really hope you guys liked it. PLEASE leave reviews and comments. Thanks for reading XOXO JoeJonasluver05**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one is short and if there are any typos. I'm in a hurry. Sorry I hope you'll like it though. Leave reviews please! It inspires me to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Gabriella landed safely in her bedroom. She pushed herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Her head was spinning! She did not just kiss her BEST FRIEND. 'friend' being the key word nor could she believe that Troy was in love with her ever since they were 11! She has never noticed before… I mean she did know that he loved her as a sister and never more than that and hasn't she been dating the past 5 years? And he knew that and he loved her… How could he bare all that pain? Maybe he really did love her. Then that… kiss. She has never felt that before. The spark she was always looking for was there.

Was Troy her prince charming?

Wait. What? What is she thinking?! Troy… Troy Bolton…Her best friend? Her prince charming? It's not possible!

But what if it is…?

Gabriella sighed and shut her eyes.

A week later

Troy and Gabriella haven't seen each other since that night and they were both pretty messed up about it.

Gabriella stayed in her room all day and all night and she won't talk to anyone. Not even her brothers or her parents or even her girl best friends.

Troy wouldn't get up from the bed either. He didn't get up nor did he eat or play basketball.

And this worried the gang. They were hoping it would get fixed today… They were all going to hang out at the bowling alley and thankfully they got Gabriella and Troy to come well, against their will… a little bit.

With Gabriella

She groaned as she heard her door open. "Get up, sunshine!"Sharpay said. Gabriella groaned. "Ell, You promised you would come today!"Tia said. "I changed my mind."She mumbled into the pillow. "Not my clock! Get up."Sharpay said. Gabriella sat up. "I hate you guys right now."She mumbled as she scratched her eyes. "Aw! We love you too, Ell."Tia cooed.

At the bowling alley

"Dude, Just come on and quit being such a baby just go in there!"Chad said as he tugged on his best friend's arm. With one more tug he got his best friend in.

Everyone was there Gabriella just sat there and Troy stood along the rest of the guys. Both sneaking glances at each other…

All was (close to) well until a red-headed girl approached Troy with a flirty smile. Gabriella raised her eyebrow at this.

"Hey. I saw you from across the alley and came over to say you were cute."She flirted. Troy bit his bottom lip he showed no interest to the girl. Gabriella on the other hand was furious. "So… Want to join me at the back?"She said suggesting something a little bit dirty. This ticked Gabriella off. "Alright, buddy. You better step off my man."She said in furry. Everyone was shaken by her words and actions.

First of all… Nothing ticked Gabriella off. She was this sweet innocent girl.  
Second… Did she just refer to Troy as 'her man'? …or do we all need a wax?

The girl held her hands up as if surrendering. "Sorry. I didn't know."She said in a scared voice before she ran off and went back to her group.

All was looking at Gabriella. "What?"She said. Troy walked over to her and leaned near her a little bit too much that she could feel him breathing onto her. Troy got a lift of confidence after hearing Gabriella's 'my man' comment.

"My man huh?"He flirted. "I-I meant was…"Gabriella stammered. "Just shut up and kiss me."Troy said with a laugh. "Okay."Gabriella said shyly then they kissed. Everyone cheered.

"So… my man?"Troy said as he wriggled his eyebrows at her. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Will you just let that go already?"Gabriella said. Troy laughed and kissed her hair. They were currently snuggled up in the backseat of Troy's car. Gabriella leaned on Troy's chest while Troy comfortably rested his arms around her waist. "Okay, fine…Only if you agree to be my girl."Troy said. Gabriella pulled away and stared at him. "Is that Troy Bolton asking me to be his girlfriend?"Gabriella said with a smirk. Troy rolled his eyes. "Is that a yes?"Troy said. "No… This is a yes."Gabriella said before kissing him passionately.

**OKAY. So it's done! I hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews! I'm actually thinking about making a sequel so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! XOXO JoeJonasluver05**


End file.
